


我在你心里呀 43

by xiaonidaye



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 张艺兴 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：遇上快递丢件，昨天到今天都很气，来更文啦，让小艺兴哄哄我





	我在你心里呀 43

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文前：遇上快递丢件，昨天到今天都很气，来更文啦，让小艺兴哄哄我

以下正文：  
艺兴最近赶场子，一边录综艺节目一边拍摄广告，经常一整周都回不了家。Jelly白天在家帮艺兴处理一些文案，审一审剧本，晚上有空就看稿件。她舍不得离开孩子们太久，对艺兴只能默默担心。  
“没事的，身边有助理，有团队，不用操心。”  
艺兴说。  
Jelly在一边帮他整理行李箱：“你好好吃饭，不要不吃，少吃一点也行。”  
“放心，不会亏待自己。”  
“我还不知道你……”Jelly撅了撅嘴。  
“Daddy！”两个妹妹一前一后进了门，小崽崽去幼儿园了，她俩还没到年龄，只能在家。  
“宝贝儿们！”艺兴抱起两个女儿亲了亲，“在家听mommy话，daddy回来给你们带礼物。”  
“有哥哥的吗？”Luna问。  
“当然咯。”  
“有没有mommy的？”  
“Daddy，有没有布丁妹妹的？”  
“有，家里人人都有。”  
“好了，出发吧。”Jelly说。不知道是不是舍不得艺兴出门，Jelly看起来有些疲惫，或者说最近一段时间都很累。  
艺兴放下两个女儿就去抱Jelly：“Baby，我也很想你，别担心，有空我就回家。”  
“不用来回跑，你要好好休息。”  
“你也是，小家伙不听话就打给我，别生闷气，乖。”  
“孩子们可比你乖多了，快走快走！”Jelly用力抱了抱艺兴的脖子。  
好不容易哄着两个妹妹送走了艺兴，Jelly松口气。  
一周就这么过去了，Jelly晚上睡前刷会儿微博，看到粉丝和艺兴参与录制的综艺节目拉锯，多少有些担心。艺兴脾气好，再生气委屈也会忍着，她怕他心里难过。本来这周末有个亲子活动，Jelly想让艺兴回来一起玩，但是艺兴这几天录完节目就得赶场去拍广告，她就没提这件事。  
两个女儿睡得很熟，Jelly亲了亲她们的额头就把房门关好。小崽崽最近喜欢和奶奶睡，奶奶会讲故事，还能听到daddy小时候的事，小家伙打算攒着这些故事等艺兴回来好好捉弄他。

周末的亲子活动是pillow fight，每人发一只软软的羽毛枕头，大家围成一圈互相传，接不住的就要表演一个节目。Luna和Suri长得漂亮，小朋友们都喜欢和她们玩，老是把枕头丢给她俩。Suri性格活泼点儿，你丢给她，她又来丢给你，一闪一躲的和大家玩得很融洽。Luna更温顺一些，动作没姐姐那么快，站在圆墩椅子上观察四周。有几个小男生特别喜欢她，老爱往她这边丢，Luna反应不过来，还没来得及跳下来捡枕头，那个小男生就急了。  
“Luna！这是我的！”他跑得急，和大家挤在一起，一不小心把Luna踩着的椅子给扑倒了，小家伙连人带枕头摔下来，Jelly吓一跳，赶快上前查看。  
“哇——”Luna哭了。  
“宝贝儿，摔哪儿了？”Jelly也快急哭了。Luna左手动不了，哭个不停。  
“哎呀，怕是伤到手了！”组织活动的老师和几个家长围过来。  
刚好一个小朋友的爸爸妈妈是六院的骨科医生，查看了一番，说是手腕脱臼了，要赶快先拍个片子看看，就怕还有骨折。  
“妹妹怎么了？哇——”Suri也哭了，兴妈在一边抱着她。  
大家让出一条通道，那个当医生的爸爸抱着Luna，Jelly架着她的左胳膊，大家往车上跑。  
到了六院，医生安排照了4张x光片，的确是脱臼了，上臂手腕连接处还一条细小的裂痕。医生爸爸给接骨的时候Luna反而很坚强，哭是照样哭，照样喊疼，可是手臂一动不动，Jelly抱着她，Suri攥着妹妹没有受伤的手在一边加油打气。片刻后，医生接好了，打上了石膏。兴妈在一边偷偷给艺兴打了电话。Jelly亲了亲Luna的额头，直夸她勇敢。这时候她反而不敢落一滴泪，怕女儿看到了心里觉得更加没有依靠。  
“肇事”小男生和他的爸爸妈妈也来了，这家人看起来垂头丧气，满眼都是歉意。小男生也吓哭了，说了好几遍“Luna妈妈我不是故意的”，Jelly安慰他们说小孩子打闹难免的，大家都没预料到会有意外，但是埋怨也不是没有，她就怕爬高踩低的男孩子，出点事情还不能怪他们。若是艺兴在……  
兴妈和艺兴说，有个喜欢Luna小男孩撞到了Luna，让她孙女骨折了，艺兴在电话那头一听便火了，他今天本来就是要回家的，已经在路上了，打算给他们一个惊喜，可是没想到自己先收了个“惊喜”。  
“掉头，去六院骨科。”艺兴对助理哥哥说。  
“啊？家里出事了？”  
“先去看看，去看看……”艺兴皱着眉头不想说话。  
“好，先别急。”  
艺兴一下车就直奔电梯，助理哥哥在后面提醒他戴口罩。Luna在楼上打好石膏后又拍了几张x光，医生要看看接好了没有。  
艺兴进门时，医生正在检查Luna的手臂，一边轻轻捏着，一边问“这样疼不疼？”Luna摇了摇头，脸上还挂着泪花。  
“我来。”艺兴把Luna接过来抱着，Jelly吃惊地看着他。  
“你怎么回来了？”Jelly 问，但是艺兴没说话。  
“Daddy……”Luna情绪刚稳定下来，看到艺兴又哭了。  
“乖宝宝，爸爸来晚了，抱歉。”艺兴亲了亲Luna 的额头。  
旁边围了不少一起跟来的小朋友和家长，“肇事”小男生和爸爸妈妈也在里面。艺兴抬眼看了看四周心里就有数了。  
“好了，睡觉不能碰到，今晚过后看看还疼不疼，还疼的话就是没接好，得再接，不疼的话就等一星期后来复查。”  
“大夫，石膏要戴多久啊？”兴妈问。  
“得四个星期，这期间可不能磕碰到，要多注意营养。”  
Jelly听完心里叹了口气。这时，那个小男生过来道歉：“Luna，对不起，我不是故意推你的。”Luna往艺兴怀里钻了钻。艺兴问严肃地问他：“就是你喜欢我女儿？”  
小男生紧张地点点头：“我喜欢和Luna玩。”  
组织活动的老师赶紧把事情的经过给艺兴讲了一遍，Jelly拉拉艺兴的衣角，艺兴闭眼几秒后，对小男生说：“我女儿喜欢安静。”  
“Luna爸爸，对不起。”  
小男生的爸爸妈妈也过来道歉，临走前送了Luna玩具和营养品，艺兴压着火气客客气气说了几句话，Jelly叫他们不必担心。  
回家的车上气压有点低，Suri在安慰妹妹，艺兴一言不发，Jelly觉得怪怪的。  
到家后，兴爸和小崽崽围着看妹妹的情况，Jelly问艺兴：“想吃什么，我来做。”  
艺兴自己倒了杯水坐在沙发上。  
“行吧，做什么吃什么。”Jelly心里也憋着气。  
Luna情绪稳定了，靠在沙发上和哥哥姐姐说话。  
Jelly切菜声音很大，兴妈忍不住拍了拍艺兴的肩膀。  
“你应该早点告诉我的。”艺兴平静地说。Jelly放下菜刀抬起头看着他：“你最近很忙，我觉得我可以，就没和你说。”  
“好好的玩什么枕头大战，这老师也没想想活动安全不安全，真是……”艺兴又喝了一口水，“疼在我女儿身上了。”  
“以前都没出过事，这次是意外，那个小男孩也不是故意的，他就是想和Luna玩而已。”Jelly继续切菜。  
“这次是意外，那下次呢？”艺兴问。  
“好。不会有下次了好吗？”Jelly说完放下菜刀上楼去了。  
“哎哟哟，这次之之赢了！”兴妈赶紧提高声音，试图转移大家的注意力。  
艺兴看向他们，问：“Luna宝贝儿，今天想吃什么呀？爸爸打电话让他们送到家里来。”  
“Daddy，我想吃……”小崽崽说。  
“Hector没有发言权。”艺兴说。  
“为什么呀？”  
“我和哥哥吃一样的。”Luna说。  
“Daddy不要不开心了，Luna好了，对不对呀？”Suri问妹妹。  
晚饭吃得尴尬，Jelly和艺兴跟大家说话时好好的，就是彼此不说话。艺兴也说不清自己在赌什么气，也许他不必在工作上那么拼，也许他今天过来的话女儿就不会受伤……  
“好了，今晚谁要和奶奶睡？”兴妈问。小崽崽第一个举手。  
“之之今晚和爷爷睡吧，爷爷也会讲故事，奶奶今晚看着妹妹们。”兴妈想让Jelly和艺兴好好谈谈，故意这么说。  
“妈，你们好好休息，今晚我来看着她。”艺兴说完就抱着Luna上楼了，Suri高兴地跟上去。  
“臭小子，甩脸给谁看呢，别生气啊。”兴妈对Jelly说。  
“这事儿怪我，由着他去吧。”Jelly说。  
Jelly睡前去看两个女儿，只见艺兴靠在大床中间，Luna躺在他怀里，打石膏的小手被艺兴好好地护在胸前。Suri也靠过来，三个人一起看一本画册，有说有笑。Jelly走过来亲亲两个女儿的额头，说：“Luna要小心手臂，早点睡觉哦，不要吵爸爸太久。”艺兴还是没有看她。  
Jelly回到卧室放开稿子看了几页，看着看着就趴在桌子上哭了起来。她钻进被窝，把大大的被子全部裹在身上，蜷着身子，把自己蒙进被子里偷偷地哭，仿佛怕艺兴听见似的。那个快来了，她最近很累，情绪不好，腰也有些酸。“这很正常。”Jelly安慰自己。  
可是不知怎么的，越哭越收不住，Jelly咳嗽几声，坐起来，忽然一阵反胃，她赶快下床跑进浴室，干呕了好一会儿，最后吐了几口酸水。  
Jelly漱了口就躺回被窝，闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡。  
“唉……”Jelly叹口气，不知道Luna睡得好不好，她很担心，想去看看，可是有艺兴看着她们呢。她睁开眼睛，眼前黑漆漆一片，按亮手机，才03:19，于是又躺回去。侧躺久了有些不舒服，她想换一边，谁知一翻身就翻进了一个温暖的胸膛里。  
艺兴下意识地把她搂紧，迷迷糊糊地问：“怎么醒了？”  
“谁！”Jelly赶紧挣脱出来，打开床头灯。  
“是我，还能有谁，嘻嘻，老婆……”艺兴眯着眼睛笑。  
Jelly坐起来，抄起床上所有的抱枕压在艺兴身上，又把自己的枕头抽出来。  
“哎哟，这是干嘛，白天错过的pillow fight现在补回来吗？”  
Jelly生气地把枕头砸向盖着艺兴的抱枕：“你来做什么！”  
“哎呀，老婆别生气，我担心你睡不好，特意来陪你。”  
“你来了我才睡不好！”  
“嗯？为什么呀？难道你想……”  
“我不想！闭嘴！”Jelly哭了起来，艺兴也赶快坐起来，抱她揽进怀里。  
“对不起对不起，我今天做得不好，向你道歉，是我不对。”  
“我是她妈妈，我比你更难过……”Jelly哭着说，“但事情已经发生了，我只能尽力照顾好她。”  
“我今天气得冲昏头了，都怪我，不该跟你生气的。”  
“生气有用吗？我就怕孩子们看到我们生气会难过，父母对他们的影响很大。”  
艺兴吻了吻Jelly的额头。  
“Luna还好吗，我去看看。”  
“好得很，我刚看过，睡熟了。我女儿真勇敢，像你。”  
“少来……”  
Jelly躺回被窝，艺兴从背后圈住她，吻着她的后脑。  
“这周很忙吧，累不累？”Jelly问。  
“累，但是抱着你就不累了。Baby，我爱你。”  
“老公，”Jelly转过身，端详着艺兴，说，“对不起，我没有照顾好她。”  
“噗——”艺兴笑着说，“今天那个小男生似乎吓坏了，小家伙，还得让我给他上一课。”  
“你以为你在我爸面前比他强吗？”  
“啊？把话说清楚，我一直觉得我表现还行。”  
“不说……”  
“不说是吧，那就做点别的？”  
“哈哈，不要。今天竟敢跟我黑脸，快道歉！”  
“马上道歉马上道歉，你喜欢这个姿势道歉呢还是坐起来道歉？”  
“讨厌，躺这儿不许动……”  
艺兴赶紧躺平：“好好好，baby，你来吧我准备好了。”  
“哼，今天不要，我有些累了。”Jelly躺回被窝。艺兴赶快抱住她，说：“累了就好好休息，老公抱着，快睡吧。”

后续的检查中Luna一切正常，Jelly每天兢兢业业给她搭配饮食来补钙，小家伙恢复得很好。艺兴一有时间就回家看女儿，有一次还遇上“肇事”小男生过来拜访，害人家紧张了很久。那会儿小男生正在往Luna的石膏上画画，大家都画个小玩意儿祝福Luna早日康复，轮到他了，他兴致勃勃想画一朵玫瑰花，因为妈妈告诉他玫瑰花代表爱情和友谊。可是艺兴一直盯着他，他一紧张就画成了别的。  
拆了石膏，Luna活动就自如了，Jelly松了口气，艺兴站在她身后说：“等康复了得让Luna多锻炼身体，我觉得游泳不错，比较温和。”Jelly扭头狡黠地看了他一眼：“我也觉得游泳不错，很久没游泳了呢……”  
“那今晚你想不想……爸妈很乐意照顾她。”  
“好呀……”Jelly在艺兴耳边耳语道，往他脖子里吹了口气，“我最近总是腰酸背痛，要加强锻炼。”  
艺兴听完就和爸妈汇报：今晚外出，去康康家聚会，晚点回来。说完就带着Jelly去他们常去的泳池酒店。兴妈在背后说：“我不打给康康是想给你留足面子。小子，哼……”

酒店顶楼是个游泳池，私密性很好，夜幕降临，Jelly倒好红酒放在泳池边上。难得这么放松，她解开浴巾，露出里面的比基尼，就着月光扎进泳池，在里面游了两个来回。  
艺兴站在岸边看着她，装模作样端起高脚杯喝了口酒，打了个嗝：“好难喝，怎么会有人喜欢酒。”  
Jelly把湿漉漉的头发撸到脑后，双臂趴在泳池边上看着艺兴：“给你做做样子，还真喝了？一会儿醉了我可捞不动你。”  
夜色里柔和的灯光和着月光，艺兴解开浴袍跳进泳池，溅了Jelly一身水。  
“哎呀，零分！”Jelly说。  
艺兴朝Jelly游过来，两人在水中额头相抵。  
“接下来我要拿满分。”艺兴捧着Jelly的后脑，吻上她的嘴唇。  
吻了一会儿，两人分开，Jelly搂着艺兴的脖子看着他，艺兴低下头又来够她的嘴唇，Jelly躲开。  
“怎么了？”艺兴问。  
“我要好好看看你，全世界最美的100张面孔之一。”  
艺兴勾起嘴角笑了笑，Jelly爱惨了他这样笑。当年芭莎慈善夜，艺兴梳了背头，穿着礼服，也是这样笑着，自信地闪着光。那会儿她还怀着小崽崽，作为艺人团队的工作人员坐在台下看着他。艺兴在台上用眼神搜索她，对上她的眼睛就笑，也是这样勾起嘴角……  
“我好幸运。”Jelly说。  
“恭喜你了，这位美丽的小姐。”  
Jelly的手抚上艺兴的脖子，又顺着他胸前一路向下，她伸出一根手指划过艺兴的胸口，又划向腹肌，艺兴勾起嘴角看着她，正准备下一步时，Jelly笑着推开他，往后一仰游走了。月光洒在她的皮肤上，显得更加白皙透亮，池水仿佛钻石一般。温热的水滑过Jelly纤细的四肢，她很久没有这么放松过了，最近腰胯总是酸胀，她或许早该这样运动一下。  
Jelly游到那头，撑着胳膊坐在岸边，双脚浸泡在水里，挤着头发。艺兴跟过来，握住她一只脚，却被她另一只脚踩住了肩膀。  
“放手。”  
“不放，我要溺水了，你救救我。”艺兴握住她踩在自己肩上的脚掌。  
“我可救不了。”  
艺兴的脸摩挲着Jelly的小腿，侧过头吻了一下她的膝盖内侧，他向前两步，把Jelly的腿弯搭在自己肩膀上。  
“Jelly小姐，我有没有说过你的眼睛很漂亮？”  
“好像说过吧，但是有没有对别人说过我就不清楚了，唉……”Jelly用手指绞着头发。  
艺兴握住Jelly的腰，把她抱下来。Jelly没站稳，一不小心把艺兴扑倒了，两人抱着倒在游泳池里。泳池里安装了灯，水下比水面上还亮堂。艺兴捧住Jelly的脸吻住她的嘴唇，Jelly的长发在水中散开。  
“唔——”两人从水下站起来，大口喘着气。  
“你想要我的命吗？”Jelly问。  
“是你想要我，”艺兴说，“的命。”  
两人说完便又急切地吻在一起，Jelly双腿攀上艺兴，艺兴托着她的臀部。  
“要啊……都给你……”Jelly喘着气说完，吻住艺兴脖子，用舌尖舔了起来。  
艺兴在水里充血勃起，他克制着自己，抱着Jelly往池边的台阶上走去。Jelly急切地解开胸衣，把自己贴向艺兴的身体。艺兴含住她一侧乳尖用力吻着，吞吐几次，又去吻她的乳房。艺兴把Jelly放在台阶上，解开她的泳裤，Jelly也帮他解开泳裤放到一边。  
“唔——baby……”  
她微凉的手握着他发烫的性器，吻着他，舔舐着他，然后吞进去……  
“我等不了了，”艺兴胀得她握不住，她只好松开，“我要你。”  
艺兴握着她的腿，贴上自己腰侧，埋了进去。  
“啊——慢一点……”  
“Baby，我爱你……我爱你……老公爱你……”艺兴站在水里挺身，Jelly被他顶得说不出话。  
艺兴托着她的双腿，突然站起来向室内走去。  
“唔……”Jelly攀在艺兴身上，下面被进得很深，她扶着艺兴肩膀大口喘气。  
两人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，摔在大床上。艺兴俯身下来，双臂挽着Jelly的腿弯用力插入。  
“啊啊……艺兴……”  
“痛？”  
Jelly摇摇头，又说：“胯骨有些痛。”  
“我轻点……”艺兴揉了揉Jelly的胯，下面又忍不住用力起来。  
“老公……”  
“嗯？”  
“抱着我……唔……我……”  
艺兴放慢动作，吻着Jelly的额头和眼睛。Jelly抱着艺兴的背，吻他的肩膀。  
“你头发湿了，好美……”  
Jelly望着他，把他的一只手拉过来放在自己胸前。艺兴俯身下来亲吻她，揉着她柔软的胸部。  
“啊——”  
艺兴突然起身，把Jelly翻过来压到床上，从背后顶进去。他吻着Jelly光滑的背，深深埋入她体内，又抽出来，再撞进去……  
Jelly忽略右胯传来的刺痛，抓着艺兴的胳膊吻着。  
“Baby……baby……”  
“哥哥……”Jelly嘤咛着，被他钉在床上动弹不了。艺兴伸手去揉她前面，Jelly忍不住咬住艺兴的胳膊。  
“哥哥爱你，哥哥爱你……”  
Jelly眼睛湿了，两行泪水划过脸颊，艺兴吻着她安抚她。  
最后，艺兴抱着Jelly去洗热水澡，Jelly说累得不行要睡了，艺兴哄着把头发给她吹干了。  
“那个没来？”  
“哦？我都忘记了，好像真没来，可能要来了，我最近不太舒服。”  
“明天陪你去医院看看。”  
“不了，没事，明天带雅雅去复健，还要准备营养餐……”  
艺兴把Jelly搂紧，打断了她：“别太累了，我带她去，你在家休息。”  
“我不累，你和孩子们健健康康我才放心。”  
艺兴亲亲她。  
“给妈妈打个电话，今晚不回去了。”  
“又撒谎，我明天回去怎么见他们呢……”  
“怕什么，我和康康通过气了。”

三天后，艺兴飞到北京工作。Jelly带着Luna去复健，一路上Luna很兴奋，康复中心的阿姨总是表扬她恢复得好，小朋友们都羡慕她。Jelly听着女儿叽叽喳喳说个不停也很开心，暂时忽略了身体的不适。  
回到家，Jelly把Luna安置给兴妈，打算上楼躺一会儿。回到卧室后她发现有点出血，心里高兴：等了这么多天，大姨妈终于来了。没想到睡醒起来身下湿了一片，Jelly吓一跳，看着床单上的血，慌慌张张去卫生间查看。姨妈巾湿透了，血还在流，她觉得头晕，忍不住叫兴妈上来看。  
“哎呀，这可不像来例假，肚子疼吗？”  
Jelly点点头。  
“你先躺着，妈叫救护车。”  
“啊？”  
“听话，躺好。”  
Jelly往床边走了两步便晕过去，倒在地上，兴妈赶紧叫了救护车过来。  
“哎哟，怎么回事？”  
Jelly恍惚间听到有人问她哪里不舒服，下腹部有没有坠疼，例假多久没来了，然后就昏睡过去。醒来时她已经在医院躺着了，手臂上扎着针，艺兴赶过来陪在她身边。  
“Baby，醒了？”艺兴的眼睛熬红了。  
“嗯，怎么回事……”  
“饿不饿，妈妈给你煮了粥，还热着呢。”艺兴站起来盛粥。  
“我这是怎么了？”  
艺兴不回答，说：“没事，先吃点东西。”  
Jelly看艺兴似乎有哭过的痕迹，心里明白了几分。她一个多月没来那个，这段时间又一直很累，恐怕是……

“先兆流产，胚胎前期发育得不好，她现在这个情况不适合保胎，建议终止妊娠。”医生说。  
“你是说她怀孕了？”艺兴呆住了。  
“孕妇没有和你们说过吗？有五周了。”  
“没有啊，我们都不知道，她最近也没什么异常……没什么……五周？Luna摔伤那会儿刚好是一个月前……”艺兴说着说着连自己都不相信了。她的确说过不舒服，看起来有些疲惫，却不知道是这个原因。而他作为她的爱人却没有及时带她来医院看看，反而因为女儿和她生闷气，让她那么劳累。  
“我……”艺兴眼圈红了，说，“没有别的办法了？”  
医生摇摇头：“孕妇大出血，再耽误下去恐怕大人也危险。”  
“那就快点！医生，我太太……拜托你治好她。”艺兴说。  
“会的，手术同意书上签一下字，我们要尽快安排手术了。”  
“好。”  
Jelly被推进手术室，艺兴躲在没人的角落里嚎啕大哭了一场。  
“都怪我。”艺兴想。  
手术结束后艺兴问医生流产的原因，医生说孕妇气血不足，另外，紧张、休息不够、疲劳都有可能造成流产，还问他是不是家里最近有什么事。艺兴点点头，说知道了。

Jelly从艺兴落魄的背影中知道了答案，她侧过身，咬住被角哭了起来。  
艺兴俯下身抱住她，说：“没事了，没事了，我们想要还会有，对不对？”  
“我对不起它……”Jelly哽咽着说，“我太粗心了，不舒服就该早点来看看，一直拖着没来才会这样。”  
“不是的，这不怪你，你不知道，我们都不知道，对不对？”  
“艺兴……我们一直说不再要孩子，可是它来了的话我一定会要的，我……”  
“我知道，我知道，我也是，先把身体养好，我们大家都需要你，我爱你，baby。”  
艺兴抱着Jelly躺了一会儿，见她平静下来，就喂她喝了点粥。  
“我累了。”Jelly说。  
“好好睡一觉，老公在这儿守着。”  
Jelly钻进被窝，用没扎针的手握着艺兴的手，沉沉睡去，梦里是他们初见的日子，什么都没有，却什么都有……


End file.
